Let's Pretend
by Liams.spoon
Summary: What goes down when Allstar Weekend and One Direction meet? Cameron Quiseng/OC
1. Life is good

"Cameron?" I asked, opening the door of our apartment. It was dark, which was normal, but I felt weird. He'd texted me to meet him in apartment at 9 PM, and here _I_ was, but I didn't see _him_. I turned the light on and made a face. Nobody here. I put my bag down on the counter and walked towards the living room, where I found: no one. But I did find a box! It was huge and light blue. I walked towards where it was sitting on the coffee table, and read the note on the top.

_Summer,_

_Hey babe, I know I've been on tour, and it's been a while, but I wanted to surprise you tonight. Open the box, and then follow the tape arrows. _

_-Love, Cameron_

I laughed, and pulled off the top of the box. There were about ten items, each with a bright yellow sticky note on top. I picked up the first one, which was a picture frame. I read the sticky note: _for when you miss me. _It was a picture of Cameron and me at the beach last summer. His arms are around my waist and his chin is resting on my shoulder. There's a huge smile plastered on my face, and his infamous grin. I remember a few moments after taking that photo, where my hair had been in long blonde beach waves and I was glowing, Cameron threw me into the waves behind us.

I picked up the next item after shaking my head at the memory. It was one of his sweaters. The note said: _for when you get cold without me_. I smiled at that. He was honestly the best person in the world.

There were a few more items, and a few more notes but at the bottom was a teal coloured pile of fabric. The note on top read: _for those nights when I'm home_. And I picked up the lingerie. I literally laughed out loud at how he'd gone from the sweetest boy in the world to a complete guy in a matter of minutes. But nevertheless, I still loved him. I put all the items back into the box and carried it, following the white tape arrows. I realized they lead to the spare room in our humongous apartment.

I opened the door with a free hand and I gasped. It was dark, but there were Christmas light's hung up in all directions, all different colors. The bed was made with white sheets so the light from the Christmas lights reflected off of it. I set the box down on the ground near the door and stepped inside more. I looked around, seeing that there was nothing but the lights decorating the room. Simplicity.

Almost in a perfect, suave move, arms wrapped around me pulling me back into another body. I could feel Cameron's humid breath on my neck as he kissed my shoulder.

"I missed you," he mumbled. I leaned my head back against his shoulder and rest there for a moment, where I'm supposed to be.

"You too." I whispered. His arms left my waist and he caught my wrist, dragging me to the bed. He pulled me down on top of him and I kicked off my heels. They landed with a thump somewhere on the hardwood flooring, but I was to busy to care.

Cameron's lips were warm against my own, and I had to restrain myself from wanting more because quite frankly, I needed to breathe. I pulled away for a second and I could already tell where the night was going. Cameron's hands made no hesitation to slip under the hem of my flowy white tank top, pulling it up over my head. I sat up so that my legs were straddling his waist, and he raised himself slightly off the bed to peel off his own shirt. He grinned as he grabbed my waist, pulling me back down to his lips.

The next morning was almost like a dream. I woke up wrapped in Cameron's arms like he was just a normal guy, and not some famous band member. It was heaven.

When Cameron woke up, I pulled on one of his shirts and a pair of underwear and ran into the bathroom to brush my teeth quickly and pee. When I came out into the kitchen, he was already standing there in a pair of boxers cooking some pancakes. I walked up behind him and wrapped my arms around his narrow, toned waist. I kissed his back and then went to sit down at the counter.

"So guess what we're doing today?" he asked, flipping the pancakes.

"What?" I asked, curious now.

"Well, since I've got two weeks off, I figured you wouldn't mind being a celebrity girlfriend for one day, right?" he said, turning around and handing me the plate as well as that devilish smirk. I stuck out my tongue.

"That depends, what're we doing?" I teased, but still honestly curious.

"Ever heard of a little band called One Direction?" he asked, raising an eyebrow. I screamed. I screamed so instantly that I think I cut him off just as he finished pronouncing the word 'one'. I leapt up and danced around the counter, jumping into his arms.

"Yes! Yes! Yes!" I squealed.

"I knew you did," he laughed, kissing my cheek. Obviously he knew. He was the one who'd …. Yenno …. Bought me every single magazine with a poster of them to hang on the inside of my closet. He said as long as he didn't have to worry about Harry Styles staring at him while he slept. "But yeah, the boys and I got invited to meet them at one of their signings because our managements thinking about a duet with them. I asked the guys if it would be cool to bring you, since I know how much you obsess…." He teased, taping the tip of my nose.

"I'm dedicated, says Louis," I defended myself, but grinning the whole time. I can't believe I was going to meet One Freaking _Direction_!

"Yup, definitely obsessed," he laughed as we both separated to eat our breakfast.

Two hours later I was dressed in a simple pair of jean shorts with a teal blue sheer top over a white tank top. I pulled on a pair of white vans and left my hair naturally straight….ish. I applied little makeup, as I normally do, grabbed my tan satchel and ran out of the apartment with my hand intertwined with Cameron's.

**As you can probably tell, this is gonna be an Allstar Weekend/ One Direction fic…. Because they're all overly attractive. And because I'm gonna marry Cameron Quiseng and Harry Styles.**


	2. Life gets better

I practically jumped in my seat until we got to the hotel where we were meeting the rest of the boys. Once we all hugged and had a few laughs, we piled into the Allstar Weekend tour van and headed to the mall. I swear it was like a party in that bus, with Zach trying to attack Michael constantly with a stuffed banana.

When we arrived at the mall it was around twelve o'clock, and we were meeting One Direction at one, so we decided to grab some lunch first. The boys had to be rather discreet about them, because of how many One Direction fans were already at the mall and god forbid all we needed was a mob chasing after the un-guarded boys of Allstar Weekend and a girlfriend. Cameron, Zach, Michael and I split up in the food court, each wanting something different. We decided that once someone found a table large enough for all of us, they would do a very loud but discreet birdcall to alert the others. Of course, who was the first to find a table? That's right. This girl right here. I put my food down, ignoring the fact that there were about forty strangers around me, and cupped my mouth in my hands, trying to imitate a bird call. I can say I'm not terribly good.

I got very strange looks and lots of pointing and laughter but once Zach sat down beside me, it all seemed to fade away a bit as we caught up on each other's lives. I was pretty good friends with Zach and Michael, because I'd known Cameron since we were twelve. I guess that's nine years, now, isn't it? Oh yes, I'm turning twenty-one this year. Right. I knew that. But as the others sat down at the table, I saw a pair of boys approaching us, with their hoods up and sunglasses on. One was wearing a purple hoodie with JW on the front, and a beanie covering most of his hair, even though he was also wearing his hood. I found that strange. The other was quite short compared to the other boy, and was wearing a bright red sweater with the same JW, though I saw that his hair was blonde.

Upon analyzing each of the boys, I choked. They were coming right towards us, trying to keep their heads down…. As if they were trying to hide. I smacked Cameron's leg under the table, and notched my head in their direction, giving him my best 'oh my god' look. He saw who I was motioning to and alerted the other boys.

We all watched as the two boys finally made their way to our table, standing a bit awkwardly.

"Um, Hello?" Said Michael. Always a gentleman. Note the sarcasm? The boy wearing the beanie looked over his shoulder quickly, and then leant into the table.

"Are you Michael, Zach, and Cameron?" he asked; his Cheshire accent unmistakable. I felt Cameron's hand take mine as I began to shake in my seat. This was it. This was Harry and Niall. I was meeting One Direction.

"And this is Summer," Cameron said, giving a smile. Harry and Niall both looked at me, Harry looked me over, and then I guess he realized Cameron and I were holding hands. He blushed a little. I gave them both a small wave, because I didn't trust my voice.

"The rest of the boys are back over at that table," Niall said, motioning over to a table in the far corner of the food court where it seemed like it was deserted. Why hadn't we just gone over there instead of doing the bird call thing? I swear it was because they knew I'd be the first to get my food. "Wanna join us?" he asked. God, his accent was even cuter in person.

We all agreed to go and sit with the other boys of One Direction, so we picked up our trays and made our way over. Cameron and I stuck to the back because it was embarrassing how close to tears I actually was. I was so excited. Once we got to the table, we realized it was one chair short so Louis opted to sit on Harry, but I just said that I'd sit on Cameron instead, to make it less obvious of their bromance. I guess they knew I was a fan…

"So, Summer, what about you?" asked Liam, eating his Chinese food.

"What about me?" I asked, already done with my subway sandwich. Yes, I know, I eat a lot. It's the previous competitive swimmer inside of me coming out to haunt me every meal time.

"What do you do? What do you like to do? I don't know," he laughed. Damn. Why were they all cuter in person? As if reading my mind, I could feel Cameron shifting uncomfortable underneath me. I cleared my throat, trying to not blush.

"Well, I work at a local Photography shop in the summer because I get to use all their cool equipment, and in the winter I work as a swimming instructor at a pool here in Seattle," I told them, playing with Cameron's fingers on my lap. I could see that Harry's stare was transfixed on our hands, but I didn't really think anything of it. I haven't really thought anything of boys since Cameron and I got very serious with our relationship. Just about a year ago when he asked me to move into his apartment with him, even though he wasn't there most of the time. At that point we'd been dating for about four years. Yeah, this was our fifth year... Right…

I played nervously with the promise ring on my left hand as the boys chatted on with each other. After a few minutes, a man wearing all black approached our table, and the boys sighed.

"Well, it's time for us to 'officially' meet," said Zayn. "This is our bodyguard, and he's here to take us to our room where we're going to get ready for the signing," he explained as we all stood up. Cameron was shaking his legs, making Zach, Michael and Niall laugh. He looked like a chicken.

After each shaking the hands and introducing ourselves to the security guard, we were lead through a door in the food court to a back hallway which lead to a series of rooms, one which was marked '1D'. We all went into the room and found that it was rather small, with only one full sized couch, a reclining chair and some stools in front of makeup mirrors. The hair and makeup ladies were already there, so all the boys had to do was get changed into their appropriate outfits and get their hair/makeup done. Zach and Michael took the couch while Cameron and I took the recliner, and the other boys got dressed.

Niall was about to pull down his pants after peeling off his sweater, revealing that there was no shirt underneath, but stopped, turned crimson and looked at me. I blushed as well, realizing that I'd been absentmindedly staring in that direction. I could feel Cameron laughing, as I was half on top of him once again, and I turned my face into his chest. Then everybody started laughing, even the hair/makeup ladies.

Then, everyone was changed and Harry was getting his hair done, even though I thought it looked perfectly sexy already. But hey, I'm allowed to think that because Cameron's hair isn't that different then Harry's. Maybe _that's_ why I find him the most attractive…. But anyways. We were all sitting in the cramped room talking when Louis suddenly spoke up, interrupting a story of Niall's. He gave Niall an apologetic pat on the head before continuing from his very loud 'So Cameron!'

"Anyways, I was going to ask you Cameron how long you and Summer have been dating?" he inquired. Cameron laughed, and so did i. Normally, people didn't believe us if we told them because we were so young.

"Five years in September," he said finally, and from the expressions on all of One Direction's faces, I could tell they were shocked. Then one by one they all started clapping. It started with Liam, then Harry, Niall, Louis, and Zayn. I blushed so badly, but Cameron just kissed my cheek and whispered 'Love you, Summer' and I was alright. That's all I ever needed.

"You guys are definitely at the top of my 'I'm gonna crash your wedding' list now, right next to Liam and Danielle," joked Louis. We all laughed again, and Niall looked like he was about to die. Zayn opened his mouth to say something, but there was a knock on the door. I got up to answer it since I was the closest to the door, and stood back so that a man (who I assumed was their manager) could enter the room. They all straightened themselves up, and stood up to give the man a handshake and a clap on the back.

"Guys, this is our American manager, George," introduced Harry. We all said hello and shook hands with him after the boys stood up as well.

"Good to meet you, Cameron, Zach and Michael. But who is this lovely young lady?" he asked, sticking his hand out towards me because I hadn't had the chance to introduce myself yet.

"I'm Summer Holiday, Cameron's girlfriend," I introduced myself. By the look on everyone's faces I could tell that they were trying to figure out if I was joking about my name, but I wasn't, unfortunately. "Um, my parent's thought it would be a cool name," I clarified, clearly embarrassed. Then George broke out into a grin.

"Well, they were right! That is a cool name, but only some people would be able to pull it off, and you definitely do!" he laughed. The others did as well, and I tried to hide my uncomfortable-ness. "But anyways, I was just coming in to say that the boys are needed to prep for the signing right now, and that you guys could hang out if you wanted until after, and then you could all go for some dinner?" he suggested. I saw the boys nodding, so I nodded along and smiled.

"That sounds great!" said Michael. "I guess we'll see you guys then," he said before giving each member of One Direction a half man-hug and we all took that as our cue to leave.


End file.
